


Coffee and Shortcake

by emperorseijoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, shortcake, suna will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: “I didn’t come here to see the two of you doing lovey dovey things in front of me.” Osamu said, his face still blank making Hinata smiles as he found it hard to tell whether osamu was mad at them or he just want to start a fight with his twin Atsumu.“Get out of our apartment!” Atsumu really did get mad though.“hai hai.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Coffee and Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> atsuhina nation rise!! anyway, hope you'll like it.

Tired from training and volleyball practices Atsumu and Hinata finally have some time for themselves. Despite of being on the same team, they felt like it’s been ages since they saw each other. Volleyball is their passion its really just natural for them to take it more seriously, leaving all their personal feelings once they’re inside the court, sure it’s a dream come true for Atsumu to let Hinata spike his tosses but it doesn’t mean he will let it get on his way when he’s playing. Good thing it’s the same way for Hinata.

Now, that they’re on a break. Atsumu can finally have Hinata for himself without restricting himself too much and tonight he just want to spend their whole time hugging Hinata as long as he wants. Atsumu sat down on the couch as he waits for Hinata to finish his shower then.

Now, walking on their living room while drying his hair with a clean towel, Atsumu can’t help but to turn red as he checked the pajamas his lover was wearing, it was the pair of pajamas Atsumu once bought for him and of course he bought a matching one for himself.

Hinata owns the pastel pink with white stripes pajamas while Atsumu owns a dark blue with white straps pajamas. Realizing that he’s been watching his boyfriend for a minute now, Atsumu decided to call Hinata’s attention then.

“Shouyo.” He called with his arms open as if indicating Hinata to hug him, the latter immediately looked at him then and when he got what Atsumu means, he just smiled brightly as he walk towards Atsumu.

But before Hinata can even sit between Atsumu’s thighs, the doorbell of their apartment rang. Hinata walks away from Atsumu then in favor of opening the door to see who might be their guest.

“Che.” Atsumu blurted out as he pouts, waiting to see who interrupted his finally alone time with Hinata.

When the door of their apartment opened, it was Osamu who rang the bell, Atsumu’s twin brother.

“Osamu-san!” Hinata beamed.

“Why are you here?” Atsumu asked then with a scowl.

“I miss you too.” Osamu answered to Atsumu’s question, eyeing him with his blank eyes before turning his gaze back at Hinata who’s looking slightly happy, making Atsumu scowl even more. “I was on my way at Suna’s apartment when he texted me to buy some cake and coffees on my way, figured I’ll give the two of you some coffee and cake too.” Osamu explained to Hinata.

Hinata, turn his eyes to Atsumu then, giving him a look that he needs to do whatever Hinata will tell him to do. Kind of scary but also… sexy, Atsumu thinks. Before he sighs and waited for Hinata to speak.

“See? He came here thinking about giving you some cake and coffee and you dare to scowl at him Atsumu-san? Why don’t you say sorry to Osamu-san?” Hinata suggested more like order him, Atsumu knows him too well.

Thinking that he have no choice but to say sorry to his twin with the most sincere tone he can master before Hinata can get mad at him, Atsumu smiled a little then, scratching the back of his neck before he look both to his boyfriend and his brother who was still standing at the doorway. “Sorry.”

Hinata smiled after he said sorry then, looking somewhat satisfied before he guides Osamu at the other free couch at their living room. When Osamu was finally sitting in front of Atsumu, Hinata walk towards the kitchen then, getting some fork and plate for the cake, if Atsumu is right. Both of them waiting for Hinata to return, Atsumu gave Osamu a smirk then.

“Suna, heh?”

“Shut up.”

Atsumu laughed at his own twin’s reaction. Despite of his teasing he’s somewhat happy for Osamu, now he doesn’t need to worry so much. When Hinata came back from the kitchen he finally sat down between Atsumu’s thighs, the latter automatically wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, force of habit, before resting his chin at Hinata’s right shoulder, looking straight at Osamu with his bored eyes.

“then, how long will you be here? Thought you’ll go at suna’s place?” Atsumu asked more like sending signal to his twin that he should leave now because he wants to be alone with hinata.

But before Osamu can even answer Atsumu, Hinata bring his right hand at Atsumu’s cheeks, caressing it gently at first before pinching it a bit harder, resulting an Atsumu who keeps on saying “Ouch.” At least five times before Hinata let go of his cheeks and smiling at Osamu.

“Don’t mind him.” Hinata said.

Osamu smiled back at Hinata then. “Scary.” He commented before standing up from where he was sitting. “Also, I didn’t come here to see the two of you doing lovey-dovey things in front of me.” He continued, making a blank expression again, Hinata smiles as he found it hard to tell whether Osamu was mad at them or he just want to start a fight with his twin Atsumu.

“Get out of our apartment!” Atsumu really did get mad though.

“Hai hai, atsumu’s right though, I still need to go straight at Suna’s place, I’ll take my leave then also I’m gonna lock the door for the two of you.”

“Oh, thank you then. Take care Osamu-san.” Hinata’s smile, still bright.

Osamu smiled for the last time to Hinata then before looking at his twin and nodding his head as if they were communicating through telepathy but of course it’s impossible, Atsumu reasoned. When they were finally alone again, Atsumu watched Hinata while still resting on the latter’s shoulder, eating the strawberry shortcake that Osamu bring for the both of them. After three bites, Hinata licked his lips making Atsumu gulped.

As if sensing Atsumu losing his own sanity, Hinata turn at Atsumu’s side, their face closed to each other to the point that Atsumu can feel Hinata’s breathe and can smell the faint sweet strawberry shortcake. “Like to have a taste of the strawberry shortcake?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah.” Atsumu answered before he leaned forward, kissing Hinata gently before nipping the latter’s lower lips after a few light kisses, tasting Hinata’s own sweetness and the cake’s flavor, his arms hugging Hinata more tighter, Hinata moved to sit down at Atsumu’s lap then, not breaking the kiss on the process. They stayed like that for another set of seconds before they pull away from each other, catching their own breath with eyes closed and forehead resting on each other out of bliss.

When Hinata seems like he finally recovered, he peck Atsumu’s tip of nose before reaching the two cups of coffee from the table, handing the other one to Atsumu. Maybe Osamu’s sudden visit do have a perks, specially the cake that added more sweet flavor to Hinata’s lips and the aroma of the coffee that was somewhat lingering at Hinata right now. Hinata really did end up making Miya Atsumu this whipped for him though. Man, he’s really in love, doesn’t he?


End file.
